


An Eye for an Eye

by FeralBeastLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Gang Rape, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, No Scat, Piss Play, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralBeastLady/pseuds/FeralBeastLady
Summary: READ. THE. TAGS.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!On Harry's back, just between his shoulders blades, was the Malfoy crest, branded into the young boy's skin. The wound was still bright red and had a light trickle of blood trailing from the large "M." As horrifying as the injury was, that wasn't what caused the fear to fill Dumbledore's very veins. No, it was what the brand meant that shook him so deeply.





	1. A Switch, flick, and pain

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK! I GET THIS TYPE OF STORY ISN'T FOR EVERY ONE AND IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THE TAGS STATED ABOVE, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!!!! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY

Harry couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran up his spine when Lucius Malfoy turned to face him with a cold hard expression that was surely invented to turn even the bravest of men into stone.  
Despite his newfound fear, Harry knew he had to push on. He had just taken down a Basilisk with nothing but an old sword for a girl he barely knew. So surely he could face the great Lucius Malfoy for Dobby who, while at times been bothersome, was still a friend and an innocent creature that was being severely mistreated. Harry just couldn't let that continue if he could put a stop to it. The Gryffindor in him just wouldn't allow it.

With this in mind, Harry straightened his shoulders and raised his head to meet the elder Malfoy's cold grey eyes.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you seemed to have forgotten something in Professor Dumbledore's office." The young wizard spoke with far more confidence than he truly felt as he pulled the now destroyed black diary that once belonged to a young Voldemort and held it out for Lucius to take. Lucius's glare rapidly transformed from slightly irked to downright furious; the man clearly didn't appreciate not only being reminded of his failure to keep his master's old diary safe, but to have also been found by a 12-year-old Gryffindor, regardless of his lack of proof. This was obvious as if the child did have evidence, he, of course, would've presented it to Dumbledore by now. The Headmaster would've sent Lucius to Azkaban before he could ask he'd like a lemon drop.

Lucius snatched the diary from the boy with a snarled, "thank you," before practically throwing it at his bumbling house elf and stalking away. It wasn't until he was nearly down the hallway that he realized his servant wasn't following him. The man turned and saw Dobby still  
standing next to the Potter boy, staring down at the destroyed book in his hands with something akin to awe.  
"What are you doing, you infernal elf?! Stop wasting my time! I have important duties I need to take care of!" Lucius spat, his cheeks going a touch red as his levels of anger started to reach new heights.  
Dobby pulled an old, tattered sock from the pages of the book as he slowly raised his head, meeting the elder Malfoy's eyes for the very first time.  
"Master has granted Dobby a sock..." Dobby practically whispered, still clearly in shock. His grip suddenly tightened on the sock in his hands, and a large grin spread across the elf's dirty face. "Dobby is free!"  
Lucius looked to Harry, who had raised his robe with a smirk to reveal a bare ankle. However, the arrogance Harry was portraying was a mask. On the inside, he was positively petrified. His heart was pounding in his ears as he waited for the Malfoy to unleash his rage on him for  
tricking him out of a servant. Anger appeared to be the last thing Lucius Malfoy was feeling though as a positively wicked smirk spread across his sharp, aristocratic features. It scared Harry even more than if he had started screaming and throwing curses at him would have.  
"Oh, you stupid little boy; you have no idea what you've done, do you?" Lucius practically purred before shaking his head with a chuckle, entirely baffled by the young boy's sheer ignorance of the Wizarding  
World. Harry looked at the shaking house elf that still stood beside him.  
"Dobby, what's going on? What's he talking about?" Harry questioned the elf, his voice trembling with the building panic as he realized he might have made the biggest mistake of his life.  
Dobby looked sadly up at Harry before quickly dropping his gaze back to the ground.  
"Dobby is very sorry, Master Harry," Dobby said tearfully before disappearing with a loud crack, leaving Harry all alone with Lucius, who was now approaching him once again.  
It was only Harry's idiotic Gryffindor stubbornness that kept him from backing up, though after his years with the Dursley's, Harry couldn't help but flinch when Lucius raised his hand. This got  
another chuckle out of the aristocrat as he slowly ran a finger down Harry's jaw before grabbing the young boy's chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.  
"You belong to me now, boy."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When Harry didn't return to his office, Dumbledore grew worried. He hadn't heard anything from the hallway, so he didn't think Lucius had tried to hex the young boy, but you could never be too sure with Malfoy's. Just as he opened the door to walk out and see where the boy had gotten to, bright light and a powerful amount of magic nearly blinded him, causing the Headmaster to stumble back a few paces. However, above all the chaos and the confusion that Dumbledore was  
feeling, he could hear Harry screaming in pain, and that alone was enough to make the headmaster push through the power and into the hallway.  
When the light finally died away, Dumbledore saw Harry on his knees, shaking and whimpering, in front of the smug-looking elder Malfoy. His clothes, which hadn't been in the best condition after his most recent confrontation with Voldemort but had still been wearable, now lay in tatters around him. But that wasn't what shook the Headmaster to his very core. On Harry's back, just between his shoulders blades, was the Malfoy crest, branded into the young boy's skin. The wound was still bright red and had a light trickle of blood trailing from the large "M." As horrifying as the injury was, that wasn't what caused the fear to fill Dumbledore's very veins. No, it was what the brand meant that shook him so deeply.  
Lucius looked up from Harry to the Headmaster when he heard him enter the hallway, a smug grin on his face as he said, "You're little savior, Albus, made a very, very poor decision. The little brat tried to trick me out of a servant without any repercussions, In the future, Headmaster, you might want to make sure your students are more educated on the true ways of the wizarding world before they run headfirst into matters they don't understand."  
He gave the silent Dumbledore a final sneer before gathering the whimpering boy in his arms and marching straight out of Hogwarts.  
The rest of the school, including the staff, had yet to be informed that the danger of the Basilisk and the young Tom Riddle were now gone. So Lucius encountered no obstacles as he walked through the halls of the ancient school. Just as he stepped past the gates of Hogwarts and into  
the apparition point, Dumbledore came barreling out the doors.  
"Malfoy! What do you plan on doing to the poor boy? He's still a child, after all, the same age as your own boy." Albus asked in a breathless, shaking voice. The old man had obviously run after them once he had recovered from his shock.  
Lucius smirked at the Headmaster, turning around to make sure the Headmaster saw the terrified, pained expression on the face of the young savior in his arms before speaking in a rather gleeful  
manner.  
"I don't believe that is any of your concern now, Albus."  
With that, the elder Malfoy twisted on the spot, apparating away with the light's only chance of ever defeating Lord Voldemort.


	2. Consequences

Lucius looked at the boy.  
His eyes couldn't help but trail down his Hogwarts school uniform.  
The boy had passed out from the shock and terror that was the mess of today's events.  
He had the ingenious idea to restrain the boy, of course, by his ankles and wrists. An itchy brown rope was one of the favorite amusements to start with, especially with a new pet. The rope for his ankles was to stop him from kicking and hurting himself. The rope on his hands was- well to stifle any smart ideas the young teen had.  
"Oh, the things I could do to you," He started, humming while he was examing him. 

Cute nose and perfect closed eyes.

He had him propped up in a sitting position leaning against the massive stone wall that was the dungeon in his house.  
"I could bond and gag you..." He started looking at the asleep boy, "tease you, torture you..."  
Lucius kneels, feeling the chilled damp ground of the dungeon floor cool him, and he leaned into the younger boys' ear.

"I must get a taste."

He leaned in and gently flicked his tongue on Harry's ear lobe.  
Harry flinches in this sleep, and his head lulls to the opposite side.

Poor defenseless thing.

"Such a terrible world for letting me lay my hands on you," Lucius cooed, making his hand glide up Harrys hip slowly to his hardened nipple.  
Lucius nuzzled his neck and thought, " I can beat you, starve you, fuck you, my possibilities are endless."  
Harry had been out for about an hour, passing out from the pain of new ancient magic that was forced into him and other magic ripped away. Lucius had purposely left him in his dungeon to hide him from Dumbledors locating spells. Though, he was more surprised by how many other spells Dumbledore had put on the child. Lucius waited impatiently for the foreign magic to leave before he could fully claim him his. They were so strong and potent he could physically feel them.  
"I will bring you upstairs, tie you up," he started, abanding pinching his nipple and moving his hand more upward to his face "Gag you so I don't need to waste time hearing you cry."  
He gripped his chin and brought his face to look at his. Harry's eyes were still closed, but he could see signs of him coming too. Finally, Lucius felt the last of Dumbledore magic leave Harry.

Nevertheless, what was more important was that he felt his own magic take root in the boy, truly claiming him his.

"But that would be so unfair... I should give you a fair fight at least, maybe leave on your constricting clothing on and let you struggle," he hummed in mock contemplation and smiled happily, ready to get started. Harry's clothes were still left in tatters and hung loosely from his back and shoulders.  
Harry tilted his head upwards faintly, trying to get his baring, letting out a small peep of anguish.  
"Come on," Lucius cooed, beginning to feel a familiar tightness in his pants, and he sneered, welcoming the sensation.  
"Don't worry, my dear chosen one, you too good to be fucked down here with the mold and filth. I'll bring you to your own room~" he sneered at Harry.  
Lucius was the type of lavish man to have slaves, of course, but his slaves were his slaves, and of course, they had slaves of their own. Even so, at the lowest of low, the slave still had some worth to their name.  
"You poor little thing," he muttered, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist and hoisting him up into his shoulder.  
Harry gave a weak grunt in protest, not entirely being asleep but too numb to the world to not accept the warmth of the other man's body. Lucius took him upstairs quietly, trying his best not to alert his wife to the delirious boy. When he finally got to the room, he tenderly laid the boy on the black sheets. On his stomach, of course, the boy flinched in his arms when even Lucius bearly touched the brand on his back.  
He withdrew from the bed and looked at him. Harry's back was a wispy white, not quite pale but not one blemish in sight. Well, except for the seal on his back that was swollen and a shade of angry red.  
Harry shook his head into the sheets inhaling loudly.  
The older man grinned and walked to the dark brown dresser behind him. From the tabletop, he grasped a clear glass bottle and walked to the bedside.  
Lucius put the bottle down on a nightstand and gently began cutting the strips of ruined clothing off of Harry with his wand. He cut his leg restraints but kept the boy's hands tied.  
To Lucius' utter delight, Harry had started to move, slightly lifting himself off the bed.  
"Did you enjoy your nap?" He sneered, sitting back down next to him and pulling away strands of clothing.  
Harry's arm collapsed from underneath him, but his green eyes fluttered open.  
"Where-" Harry was able to rasp out in this throat "D-Don't-"  
"Hush Potter," Lucius snapped, pulling Harry up by his shoulders to a sitting position.  
"What did you do to me?" Harry gasped, tensing up to the new stiff movement.  
"I did nothing," Lucius drawled, looking at the boy who was trying to keep from using his back "I don't think you understand what position you put me in."  
"Cold," Harry muttered, his mind Lucius concluded was too clouded for any good judgment.

Perfect.

"Come here." Lucius sneered, taking Harry by the hips and moving him into his lap.  
"Haaa wait-," Harry complained letting his body be moved unceremoniously "Wait-"  
Lucius reached over the nightstand, grabbing the bottle and uncapping it then, put it to Harry's lips. "Drink, its just water."  
Harry grunted too tired to fight the need to drink. He did, letting the cold liquid run down his throat. His small hands gripped the front of Lucius' black ropes and let the man feed him.  
"Just half," he thought and gently pulled the bottle away from the boy's parched lips.  
Harry panted and tried to get up, only to be yanked back down is the older man's lap. Instead, Lucius spread his legs a little and leaned back, giving his groin more space.  
"That potion will make your back feel better," He said, rubbing Harry's hips. Lucius turned the boy around to face his, and Harry limply complied.  
"You said- t-that it was-"  
"Water? It is but with a little something extra for you Potter," Lucius interrupted, sneering at the boy's look of realization of his face.  
Harry was straddling him, his legs folded on either side of Lucius Legs. his eyes were closed, and he continued to grip Lucius for support.  
"You must be so tired potter," He murmured into his ear. "Even with your little nap, oh well, you don't know how easy it is to make a boy like you do anything I want."  
Harry stiffened at his words, and but was too dazed to make any reply.  
"I should have made you eat something," Lucius said in afterthought, " I always forget how potions like these do."  
Harry cried out softly at the fog thickening in this head.  
He leaned forward is a response to an odd sensation running through his body. His blood seemed to be rushing, no- pumping straight between his legs.  
"What did you do?" Harry whimpered, tilting his head up at the sensation in his body as it got stronger and more defiant. He was powerless, too confused, and weak to fight back.  
His hips lunged forward by themselves, and Lucius laughed.  
"Don't tell me you've never done this before? Oh, you poor thing, your first time your hard, and you won't even remember it."  
Harry glanced up at him and but gaze fell as he squeezed his eyes shut. To Harry's horror, his hips lurched forward again. It seemed to ease the throb.  
"It must hurt." Lucius noticed aloud of watching the boy's discomfort. "Here, I'll make things easier on you."  
Lucius moved a defeated Harry to the center of the bed and slid off behind him.  
"Since this is your first time," Lucius said, grabbing a pillow from behind his body "I'll give you the first experience most boys have..."  
He slid the pillow under Harry and pushed him into it. He moved his hips into the pillow manually.

Harry felt sparks erupt between his legs.

Harry humped himself into the pillow roughly with quick bursts of energy, desperate for the hurt in between his legs to leave him. His ass clenched, and no matter how much he pushed the pillow into himself, the feeling remained to some extent. His hands seized it, and he scrunched it closer into his crotch, so the pillow would stop moving away from him. He gasped and pushed his hips faster. They rolled and stuttered smoothly into the soft pillow, felling an odd sense of shame waft around him.  
He panted, not listening; his mind was too clouded to stop. He looked up at the older man, almost in a plea for help.  
"He's enjoying this," Harry said wordlessly to himself, but couldn't quite register the thought enough to ponder it "Tell him no, tell him to stop it."  
However, Harry's hips slowed. Painfully slow for him at least, a rhythmic grind as he cried out again.  
"Stop- Here," Lucius mumbled, leaning forward "This will feel better."  
Harry halted and started shaking from the lack of friction. Lucius leaned forward and gripped Harry's pants and gently tugged them down to his knees.  
"There," He hummed, leaning back "Go on. No, Potter not like that, like this."  
Harry sniffled but let the older man touch him. His cock was now on top of the pillow; it was a strange sight. The tip was pink, and he had never seen it that long before. Harry had to take a second to see it in all its glory, all the while it ached.  
"Have you never seen it like this? Must be strange for something in your body to have a mind of its own," Lucius drawled, grinning "Now move across the pillow, not into it. Don't worry, boy. It will feel good."  
Harry did want he was told.  
Some voice in his head screamed, "I need to stop!" and he hesitated but it was the throbbing that made him ignore it. He let go of the pillow and put his hands into the bed, stabilizing himself.  
Harry resumed, but this time, Lucius watched him moan ecstatically and saw how Harry's dick slid across the rough surface and then back.  
"Faster! God, please more!" He thought, letting the electricity flow through his body.  
Nothing mattered but the feeling, not the strange man watching him, not the faint pain in his back but the intense sensation.  
"I told you it would feel good," Lucius said, enjoying the scene he created.  
"Maybe it will feel better if he...touched it?" he thought.  
Harry's back straightened, and he slowed down enough to take the weight off his hands.  
With both of them still bound, he touched his pink head and moaned sweetly. With his finger, he rubbed in a circular motion and jumped a little at the sensation. Lucius unzipped himself and fixed his pants, so his erection was out.  
He then took Harry's arms and lifted them above and behind his head so that his tied hands were resting on the back of his neck.  
"No, Harry-" he whispered delicately "You were so beautiful with what you were doing before, don't stop now."  
He whined, continuing to fuck the pillow. He didn't care; he just wanted to keep the feeling going.  
Harry grunted, watching how the head of his cock darted in and out of its foreskin repeatedly.  
"Oh, one more thing," Lucius said, leaning forward again and sitting closer to Harry's sweaty body.  
Harry couldn't help but admit he admired seeing the older man's dick jerk upward and drip some clear foreign liquid.  
He reached his free hand out towards Harry's chest. With his pointer and middle finger, he rolled one of Harry's exposed rosy pink nipples back and forth. He squeezed and tugged, earning himself yelps and cries from his pet. Harry's back arched away from the other man's hands, proving to Lucius that it was too much for him. He was stuck with his hands above his head, and Lucius torturess gasp, having unlimited access to his body.  
Lucius retracted his hand and instead leaned in and let his lips and tongue flick and stroke the already sensitive bud.  
"DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" His head screamed, but he was too far gone, skimming the hard head across the pillow more. "NO! More, it feels too good to stop!"  
With his free hand, Lucius seized Harry's erection and rubbed it up against his own, shifting the boy closer to him.  
Harry breathed harder, moaning now with the feeling of more connection and not just the coarseness of the pillow sheet.  
The older man's hand gripped both of their cocks and moved his hand up and down quickly.  
To the base, then back to the tip.  
He did it again, and Harry rubbed into his touch.  
Lucius bent his face down to Harry's closed eyes and agape mouth.  
"No," he thought, his mouth already parted "I want his true reaction when stealing his first true kiss."  
Lucius tilted upward instead and kissed the boy's forehead.  
And then his cheeks.  
And then his neck.  
Sucking hard, hoping to leave a mark.  
He nipped at the delicate flesh, and Harry jumped.  
Lucius moved his thumb on top of Harry's dick and pressed down hard on his head.  
Harry's hips stuttered, his head tilted up, his eyes closed, and his mouth turned into an O as he road out the finale. It felt like he was peeing, but so much better.  
He moaned, examining how the tip of his cock was spilling some white fluid, splattering over the other man's robes. Lucius did too, sneering that the reaction.  
Harry gulped for air; the lust potion had taken its toll on him. His eyes closed and he fell forward, passing out from the excitement.

"Oh little thing," Lucius cooed, laying the exhausted boy on the bed to sleep off any more of the potion's effects "I'll need to get your stamina up, for the "Activities" I have planned for you."


	3. Beautiful Introductions

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he jolted upward.  
He ignored the sharp spike coursing through this spine. He glanced to his right and saw a window. The light stabbed deep into his skull, making his head throb painfully. "My...glasses?" he thought, whipping his eyes with the sides of his hand. His hands reached out in front of him; his groggy head realized that there was a rope around his wrists.  
Harry glanced around the room, taking in the tall arched ceilings and dark grayish-black wallpaper. Everything was blurred and slanted. The room was relatively small.  
The floors were wooden, perfectly straight grey panels. On Harry's side of the bed were dressers, light grey with silver handles.  
Harry's quiet ragged breathing was the only thing he heard besides a gentle breeze that came from the open window.  
At his feet, the footboard was low and was twisted black oak wood.  
The headboard matched.  
It was stunning.  
In the direction of his feet, he could see large dark brown sliding doors. One was left ajar, and Harry could see a white vanity. He blinked, realizing he the world be a lot more clear if he had his glasses.  
Harry was covered with blankets that pooled around his  
"What?" He thought, blinking in the sunlight, "What am I doing here?"

The tunnel.

Ron.

The rock slide.

Tom Riddle.

The Snake.

The bird with fiery red feathers.

The fear and exhilaration of stabbing the thing in its mouth.

The pain in his arm.

The monsters scream of utter rage and failure.

Ginny running to safety.

Leaving dumbledors office.

Never returning.

Malfoy.

Malfoy!

He brought both of his hands up to his forehead and snorted. 

He freed Dobby.

The pain in his upper back.

Leaving Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore knows I left- when I didn't come back-" He mumbled trying to convince himself that everything was ok "I can't be in that much danger here,"

He let his hands fall into his lap. The rope dug in his flesh, leaving them purple and scraped raw. He had too many questions that he just couldn't answer.

"Dumbledore isn't here." 

Harry looked up quickly, and his spine straightened.

"He was even nice enough to walk me out," A man sneered walking to the foot of the bed "He didn't even stop me from taking you."

"How didn't I hear him come in?" Harry thought, looking at the very blurry man with long blonde hair and black robes.

"They were filthy," The older man said, taking a pair of glasses out of his pocket. With his heels clicking on the wood floors, he took up a new position by the side of the bed closest to Harry.  
Harry stayed still stunned still by the unwelcome presence.  
Unfolding the younger boys' glasses, he sat on the bed and put them on Harry's face.  
"Now, you must be confused Potter," He said, "Ah~ You must be hungry too, Correct?  
Lucius Malfoy? Why was he alone in bed with Lucius Malfoy?  
"Um- y-yes," Harry gulped, adjusting his glasses on his face.  
"THUMBLE!" He cursed suddenly, looking to the door, and Harry winced at the harsh noise.  
Within seconds a house-elf appeared out of thin air and landed at the foot of his bed.  
"Bring up scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes for my guest," he said sharply to the elf. He was thin but much taller than Dobby and was lightly tinted a rancid shade of blue. He wore a ripped dark seafoam green pillow sheet around his waist and shoulders.  
He nodded and with a pop was gone. Lucius turned his attention back to Harry again.  
"You are a foolish little boy Potter." He said abruptly "You lost me a servant-"  
"Good!"  
Malfoy slapped him across his face, so hard that he leaned to the side just from the impact.  
"I would say that you owe me potter, but well~" He began, acting as nothing happened. "You clear up your debts fairly quickly."  
Harry covered his face where he was hit and looked up at the man in shock and anger. He just hit him. He felt pin picks all along his cheek and covering it didn't improve the pain at all.  
"I really hoped it was true when they said the great Harry Potter was intelligent." A cold, crisp voice said from aside him.  
Harry puffed and tried to back away, but it didn't make him feel any better. As Harry shifted, he realized that he felt the sheets a little too well.  
He was naked.  
Totally exposed to the man in front of him.  
There he was, in his full glory: long white hair, fair features, and stormy grey eyes boring right through him.  
Harry subconsciously bunched up the sheets up into his lap.  
"Dobby was a shitty little servent, but with the right routine and vigorous training you will be so much better," He said conclusively "This was a tru-"  
"What?" Harry snapped, "Why would I ever be your servant?"  
"My slave." he responded, "You would be my sex slave to be precise."  
"What?" Harry grinned at the absurdity of Lucius' words "No!"  
"Yes," Malfoy said, "You would be the youngest I've had but that's not too big of an issue."  
"I don't-"  
Lucius Malfoy reached his hand out towards Harry's shoulder.  
"Wait-"  
Harry didn't have time to react as the older man gripped his shoulder and rolled him on to his stomach.  
Harry howled, squeezing his eyes together, and the pain rocked through his body.  
"Ah, I forgot about my little brand potter~"  
The covers had slid farther down his rear, not entirely showing off but enough that Harry stiffened with humiliation. The injustice of being tossed so roughly left his mind altogether.  
"Oh, god, please, please!" Harry thought, the pain still pouring through his body, his arms stuck beneath him "Don't look!"  
"You must be so sore," He drawled dismissively, and Harry felt the bed shift as Lucius's leg moved to straddle his legs, "it's inflamed."  
Lucius hooked his fingers into the thin black sheets and pulled them past Harry's perfect little butt. He stole a glance at Harry's tensed up ass, of course, and why not? Nothing but little teases for himself, He would get it all very soon.  
"You are my slave. You were from the moment I branded you."  
"Get off me!"  
"You are in no position to make demands Potter. I own you, from the tips of pretty little toes to your messy raven black hair."  
"No!" Harry hissed, trying to move his hands to hit the older man, twisted his body to land an accurate hit. But Lucius felt the weight under himself shift and simply he placed one hand over both of his new slaves restrains. Harry couldn't help but focus on Lucius' hand in front of him, the muscles in his arm were locked in place, it seemed the more he tugged on them the stronger he got.  
"Your so lively potter." he muttered, "But you are mine."  
"You can't do this."  
"Oh, but I can and I will."  
Lucius bent down and kissed Harry's shoulder, sucking on the skin.  
Harry flinched, not believing what he was feeling. He bucked upward in a feeble attempt to fight back.  
"Oh my god," he thought sickly "What is he doing?"  
Lucius broke the kiss with the younger boy's skin and pushed the purple pillows out of the way leaving only two on the bed. He couldn't help but smile.  
He had Harry Potter.  
The boy who lived was at his mercy.  
No one else.  
He.  
Was.  
His.  
"The more you struggle the worse this will be for you."  
Harry yanked on the restraints, trying to pry his hands apart.  
The position was so...so exposed.  
He couldn't see behind him.  
It made goosebumps explode along his body.  
"Stop it!"  
Lucius ran his hand down the boy's waist, letting his thumb cup the boy's ass. He jolted forward.  
He was all his.  
He could do whatever he wanted to him.  
"You see, Potter, when you gave my stupid elf your sock, you switched places with him." He whispered loud enough for Harry to hear but enough to sound like a growl.  
"You're a monster." he cursed rocking his hips wildly.  
Lucius' head rolled back, into a terrible cackle. A smile splitting open on his face and Harry froze at the noise.  
He roughly squeezed his cheeks.  
"You don't even know."  
"What are you doing?!"  
"You moaned so beautifully for me last night, Potter-" he cooed, eyes tracing the lines of the angry red brand, "I want to hear you do it again."  
Harry didn't know what he meant, nor did he want to, but he stiffened, tensing up all the muscles in his body.  
"You are obviously a virgin," He grumbled, grabbing the inside of his legs. "I'll be gentle with you pretty boy."  
"NO!" Harry half cried and pressed his legs together.  
Nothing had scared him as severely as this man.  
He wanted him off.  
Off.  
OFF!  
"I can feel you trying to do magic Potter" He murmured in Harry's ear "Your not going to knock me off you."  
Harry growled loudly at him, he wouldn't let him do whatever he was attempting to do.  
"I'm not your slave." He spat finally, trying to keep his head up "Let go of me!"  
"I'm not going to make you do mindless chores, nor am I going to pull your teeth out," He cooed sickly, "You are going to be more so much more."  
Lucius took out his wand with his free hand.  
"This little outburst really drained you, hm?" he smiled "Your magic has fully left you."  
Harry looked more like a cornered animal than a helpless little 12-year-old.  
"You still don't understand your position?"  
He pulled down the sheet tossing it away from them.  
"I branded you."  
Harry whimpered and tried to kick the older man in his side. It didn't seem even to faze him. He couldn't even get his leg up that high.  
"Your mine."  
"That hurts!" he snapped in response to Lucius pushing his hands away from his body. It hurt so bad; it felt like his arms were going to pop out of there sockets. His chest rose and fell swiftly as he crossed his legs under the man.

The baby who had murdered his master was his.

All his.

Abruptly, Harry was flipped on his back and he saw the man, so tall, so imposing, his eyes drilling into him, whittling the boy to nothing. His eyes although a blueish-grey were sinisterly dark and full of greed and unsatisfied hunger. His mouth contorted into a smirk and everything seemed to still. Lucius had one of Harry's legs pinned under him and had the other up in the air suspended by the man's hand. Harry ceased kicking and stared back paralyzed at his upturned eyes.  
"Do I scare you, Potter?"  
Lucius paused anticipating a response smalling at the boy's widened eyes.  
"Your shaking," he said eyes flicking over his face.  
Harry did his best to still himself, disregarding the fact that he was naked and at the man's mercy.  
Lucius snorted.  
His head dove into the younger boy's chest, flicking his tongue across the boy's nipple.  
"Ah!" he yelped tristing his torso "Don't touch me!"  
He bit down on it.  
Hard.  
"He's gonna bite it off!" his mind screamed curving away from the pain.  
Lucius let go. He dragged his tongue over the bite mark.  
Then rose up, bringing Harry's arms with him. Harry was sitting up now, panting.  
"They're not as sensitive as I thought," He murmured to himself, "I'll fix that."  
He let go of Harry's arms, and the boy fell back on the mattress hard.  
Harry scrambled away his back hitting the chilly headboard. He looked to the man then to the door that was closed across the room.  
"Cute," he thought, wave his wand in a circle and muttered a lubrication spell.  
Harry gasped feeling the space his between his legs, and a little farther back suddenly get oddly wet and warm. He bent forward closing his eyes. His body started shaking at the odd sensation. The feeling was weird. It was like a tickle, but oh so much better.  
"Like that?"  
"Stop it-"  
Lucius quickly advanced on the situation, moving the boy's hands into his own chest.  
Harry seized up his arm, trying to get his legs in the way of Lucius advancing hand.  
Harry felt a painful throb at this sensation and gritted his teeth.  
"You already hard."  
He started moving his hand slowly up Harry's thigh to the base of Harry's cock then to the tip. He seized it and stared at the boy's mixed reaction.  
"Why- does this feel-" He thought, closing his eyes.  
Harry gasped and tilted his head back, biting his lip. Harry gripped and pushed Lucius' arm away in a futile way to make him stop. His arm stayed, ignoring the boy's advances.  
This was wrong, so terribly wrong.  
"You little whore," He mumbled, working his hand up the shaft "You like this."  
The younger boy cried with shock, enduring the pressure in his lower region. It felt so good, but this was so wrong.  
"No," he uttered, shifting away "Stop it please"  
He kept pumping his hand, looking directly at Harry's distressed face. His mouth in an "o" and he was trying to muster the strength to punch or kick him.  
He slid his hand down slowly but then brought it back towards his head quicker. He let go and with his index finger, pressed it into Harry's head.  
With it, he moved the whole shaft towards Harry's belly button then back towards himself.  
"Does it feel good?" He asked, grabbing his small balls next.  
Harry shook his head.  
He laughed and tugged hard on them.  
"I'm not stopping till you cum, do you understand that?"  
With an index finger, he trailed back up the twitching wet cock and took it in his fist again. He brought his hand back down, twisting his it as he did. Harry whined and gripped Lucius' arm tighter.  
"Ah!"  
"You like this."  
"No, I-"  
"Hush, you wouldn't be hard if you didn't."  
"I don't like it! S-stop!"  
Lucius squeezed a little more and started sliding up and down Harry's cock again.  
Harry's head tilted back, and his hips bucked up quickly, stealing more friction from the older man's hands. He leaned forward and shifted his butt tighter against the headboard. He whined in distress.  
"Lier."  
He could tell he was close to finishing Harry wasn't good at keeping that a secret.  
Lucius let go of the boy but took hold of his balls and pulled harder on them, massaging them with his thumb at the same time.  
He bent his head down and flicked his tongue over the tip.  
"No! Don't- Its, It's I-"  
"Pee there?"  
He did it again and looked up at the boy's terrified face. He was already spilling over with precum.  
"Something else is going to come out of there, and it's going to feel like pee."  
Lucius twisted and bobbed his head, sucking as hard as he could.  
Harry cried out his face was flushed a rosy pink color around his cheeks with shame.  
Lucius retreated, looking down at Harry. His dick was twitching frantically, wanting more.  
"It natural that it feels good Harry," he said, leaning down and sucking on the tip of Harry again. "You won't be able to hold in."  
He lifted his head and looked at the boy biting his lip. Harry raised his hips up, nudging the tips against Lucius' lips.  
He grinned drew his index finger up Harry's waiting cock.  
He moaned and pressed his hips into the other man's touch. He didn't even need to move his hand. Harry did all the work for him. Harry breathed shakily his body hurt, but it wasn't as bad when he touched him. He wanted more it felt like static was running everywhere across his body. His hips stuttered, and he came all over himself, whimpering.  
Lucius pulled out Harry under his legs so he lay flat against the bed.  
Harry laid there, panting and drawing breath unevenly.  
He let go the boy dismissively, he was done and anymore was too much. He couldn't break him so quickly; a dull mindless doll was no fun. A boy who would scream for him and kiss him and adore all of his little touches were so much more entertaining. He couldn't penetrate him. Not today, at least. Potter was already lying against the bedding, pulling in small gasps with his eyes closed. The energy to fight stripped from him. His arms hung limply next to him as his member still hard after being stimulated.

"Did you like that?"

Lucius didn't wait for a response and pulled the boy up by his arms till he was sitting. He ran his hand over his shoulders, then his neck, then the side of his jaw bone. He ended with his thumb on Harry's lips and the rest of his fingers under his jaw. His lips were parted deliciously and his eyes reminded closed. With his hand, he tilted his chin upward and rubbed his thumb against Harry's lips. The boy puffed out air and moved his head back.

Lucius got up, and with his heels clicking on the floor, he closed the window.

"Your breakfast will be ready shortly, Potter." 

With that, he left slamming the door leaving Harry with that noise ringing in his ears.  
The full weight of what had happened was starting to close in on Harry.  
His throat tightened, and his stomach tangled itself in thick knots that seemed to expand within him. Harry didn't think any type of breakfast would help or would even fit down there with them writhing like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed sorry for the wait!
> 
> kudos and comments make me work faster ; )


	4. Not learning

Harry didn't know what possessed the idea of sleep into his head, but he released into its terrible arms immediately. He didn't remember why he thought it was a good idea, but it didn't seem to matter. No matter how many sheets he wrapped himself into, the feeling of being exposed and weak never left him. Even falling asleep with one hand covering his privates did nothing. He didn't even know that part of his body could do that or make him feel that way. 

He was in an elevator. There was shitty music playing whimsically above him. He was alone wearing an old nasty black hoodie and loose-fitting green plaid pajama pants. His arms were crossed, and he saw himself outside his body.  
Above.  
He was going down.  
He didn't feel it, but he just knew. He was so tiny against the old moldy elevator. He slammed back into his body, and his eyes flicked up the single light bulb on the ceiling.  
A fly was flicking its self against it. Like the bulb was a paddle, and the fly was its ball, forced to ram itself against the harsh light. He hit harder and harder until the little black fly flung its self so hard against the light it shattered. The white pieces disappeared before they hit the ground.  
The elevator skidded to a halt. The buttons next to the door flickered out and the whole compartment was drenched in darkness. 

"Please remind calm, a serviceman will come to fix the problem. Please remain in the elevator until then. Do not try to leave the elevator, the problem will be fixed shortly."

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo

I need to get out!

Harry felt his throat tighten. The only light was from the buttons next to the door flashing green light everywhere but only for a few seconds.  
He blinked, and the fly landed on the door In of him tapping his legs impatiently.

"This is your fault," the black fly said.

He steps towards the door slamming his palms against the black chestnut-colored doors screaming-

"LET ME OUT "

"What are you fucking retarded? Open the door."

"I don't- I don't know how!"

"Idiot."

The fly crawled through the crevice and the door suddenly opened a bit.

"Do the rest."

Harry forced his finger into the walls and separated them. The doors creaked in indignation. He panted but did the job. 

"Hurry up."

The elevator had stopped between two floors. Harry pressed his hands on the cold concrete and pushed himself out of it. The fly landed in front of him preventing him from moving forward.

He whimpered at the odd position as the thing's legs started rubbing together. His own legs were still hanging steady in the elevator.

DING.

Harry looked back as the lights flared on. 

"Thank you for your patience, have an exceptionally wonderful day!"

With the screech of metal, the doors slid closed with a sickening BANG. 

It didn't even hurt. Harry laid there more confused than in pain. He looked back at the fly. 

"Heh- heh- heh."

He looked back at his torso, a perfect cut — just a wall of skin where his legs should be. 

"I don't under-"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

It rolled over its tiny pinprick legs sticking up in the air.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Its legs grew upwards, and it's body rocked as it's thorax and abdomen became more defined. Its wings shriveled up into long black spindles and turned into legs too. Its body grew in size, enough that it could take on a horse and have no trouble.

"Hahahaaaaaaaa- excuse me- ahhhhhh excuse me for one second-"

The fly- or whatever it was, joints popped and clicked as it shifted. Two eyes turned in to 8 small beady calculated ones, its pincer turned to fangs and finally silky white glob started oozing out its bum. The whole hallway was musky and covered with spider webs.

"My legs..."

"What about them?"

Harry looked pleadingly at him. 

"I want my legs back..."

A spider rolled over, clicking at him in disapproval.  
Harry, in response, started to crawl away.

With one long leg, it pulled him back and Harry was scraped against the concrete floor.

"whore."

___________

Harry's ankles decided that they would hurt first. His knees agreed that Harry deserved to be in pain, so they ached as well. Then the hips, then the shoulders, then the thighs, a terrible agonizing parade of his body parts all turning traitor against him. All throbbing. All burning. 

Harry's eyes opened as his legs felt numb against his hugging arms and the cold bars.

What a dream, even his sleep wasn't giving him any comfort.

Sweat hung to his skin as well as did the soot from the battle with the basilisk. He tipped his head back and tried to get his chest full of air. His own legs were crushing him, his own body pushing against each other, only holding its unnatural shape by the cage he was shoved into. His eyes burned and one simmer feeling burned as well as his chest too. It was hard to breathe. There was a stinging pressure at the back of his throat and he sniffled trying to relieve it. His chin quivered but he repressed that too by burring his head into his legs.  
He didn't know his body could do that or even feel that way. He hugged his legs tighter, trying to control them again.  
Everything Harry had painstakingly hidden and carried had been ripped off him, revealed so forcefully and quickly Harry wasn't sure it was real. What the hell did he even want him for? He was a Death Eater. They worked with Voldemort- was this because he destroyed the diary? Another painful throb echoed in his body. Harry shifted in the cage and Harry's lips curled into a snarl as the new position provided no comfort.  
This can't be real. He was going to kill him, or torture him? Was what happened torture yesterday? He did put him in a cage... But people don't like torture, and he- he liked-

"Good morning pet."

Harry felt cold run across him as goosebumps filled his skin.

"You reak." he heard him drawl, "I'll draw you a bath once we finish talking."

Harry inclined his head as the older man walked out of view. Harry moved his toes and his fingers trying to make his body obey him again.  
He looked around the walls of his enclosure, there were no hinges he could see or a lock. How could he-

Lucius opened the cage from the top and kicked it over with a clatter.  
Harry slammed into the ground with so much force he didn't notice Lucius walk to his side. He grabbed the boy's mess of black hair and pulled a protesting Harry out on to the cold ground.  
Harry yelped, grabbing the man's writs as he was then dragged away.  
"WAIT-" he howled trying to get his useless legs to make him stand, all he could muster was them kicking out recklessly "AHH WAIT STOP-"  
Lucius kept walking, ignoring the shrieking boy he was trailing behind him. He let go, and Harry didn't realize he had been dragged down an entire hallway. Something was shoved in his mouth and he felt him tie two strings together at the back of his head.  
"You look so pretty with a gag in your mouth," he hummed grabbing Harry's hands as he tried to claw it off himself.  
His tongue pushed against it and when that didn't work he bit down.  
"You can try all you want you're not getting that out."  
Harry snarled at him through it, shaking his head wildly, trying to get it off. His hands were tied at the writs behind his body and something leathery encircle this neck.

"Now," He said, sitting down in front of him. Harry's brain finally registered the room he was in. There was a dark red smooth leather couch in front of him with a lighter brown wooden trim. The carpet below it and it matched the color scheme of the sofa but with blue and light green swirls mixed in. The walls were green and the floor was a dark brown wood that ran in straight panels. When Harry turned his head there was a fireplace with wood stacked ready to be burned. The mantel was white stone figures holding up a brown top piece.

"Do you like it?" He said, leaning back, "There are rooms much more exquisite than this one." 

He growled back. He was pulling air in, too much and too fast his head was starting to hurt.

"You must be so confused," he smiled crossing his arms "You win a battle with a basilisk, save a little girl, and then be so... confident to try to trick me."

Harry's managed to make his legs push him off the ground but only for a second. He collapsed back down glaring at him.

"But then you find yourself in pain and cowering at my feet." he taunted, "What a reward for your efforts."

Harry's nose wrinkled in a snarl.

"And it is a great reward," he grinned "I'll take good care of you, I am a fair man after all, but well-"

Harry inclined his chin towards him, nostrils flaring. 

How was this good? What did he even what from him? 

Lucius' eyes flicked over him again.

"You must have so many questions, and I'll answer them-" he paused "Only when you calm down, I want no more little tantrums from you."

Harry gave out a quivering exhale, and bit harder on the ball in his mouth. 

"You are my slave, which means I can do whatever the hell I want to do with you, understand?"

Harry's legs rose again, quivered and fell back down. Rage was running through him and he bit down on the gag in his mouth, right as he could get up, he'd kill him.

He would never happily bow down to a Malfoy. If he could just get up then maybe...

"Yes, that's right." He sang, enjoying every bit of this "You don't know how good it is to see you in your rightful place Potter, at my feet."

Harry reared up again and tried to dive forward. He didn't go far but caught himself before he hit the ground. The fuzzy feeling in his legs was fading quickly but it wasn't fast enough for him.

"What are you going to do? Mmh?" He snapped leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees "Bash into me? By the time you manage to stand up, I could have killed you three times over. Sit down and stay there."

"HHhhhAMMM!" He growled through the gag.

"There are so many ways I could take you," he said, ignoring him, "But I think this will be satisfactory-"

Lucius leaned forward and snatched Harry up by his collar and yanked him into his lap. Harry roared and leaned back but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Now- don't fight me boy" he snickered, hands holding Harry's hips still as he tried to escape "You are only making this worse for yourself."

He took out his wand and pointed it at his gag. Harry's tongue seemed to burn as saltiness drenched its whole surface. He pushed harder against the gag and shook his head in a futile way to get it off. He felt like his tongue was slowly melting away from the acidity of the liquid.

"Its a potion," he said conclusively "It will make things easier for you"

He choked on its taste that was thankfully fading quickly. He's breathing seemed to slow as he looked back at the man's face. He seemed distorted somehow- the more he stared at him the more his head throbbed. 

This wasn't good.

His thighs lost the feeling of connection with his legs even though he was still on top of him.  
Or was he?  
He felt like he was floating.

"Don't touch me there!" He said, suddenly acknowledging the gag wasn't in his mouth anymore. The bitter taste was gone but his tummy gave an odd throb.

"Where?" he said looking up at the boy pressing his hand firmly against his cock "Here?"

"Yes! Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because!" he snapped flustered "You just... You.... can't!"

"Why is it wrong, Harry?" he pouted, squeezing his cock a little harder "It's making you feel good isn't it?"

"It's just-" he tried "Its wrong! I don't... I don't..."

"Your hard Harry" he sneered "That means you like it."

"No!"

"It's alright if it feels good, that's all I want to do, make you feel good."

Harry should have pushed him off or yelled at him more but all he could think about was Malfoy's gentle touch and the throb inside him. Nothing else seemed to matter except that feeling in between his legs. He was making him feel good. Nothing existed but that feeling. 

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

NO!

Harry tried to back up again but ended up thrusting his hips into his touch.

He felt himself then hit the floor behind him as the world blurred.

He groaned pushing his head into the floor trying to still his mind. His legs were wide open but it didn't matter to him, he just needed to be still.

Lucius lifted his foot up and pressed it into Harry's groin. The boy whimpered and squeezed his legs against Lucius'. He sat up pushing his head into Lucius's knee.  
His head stopped spinning as the unmoving limb stilled him. Lucius pressed down harder and it made Harry gasp quietly.

"You quiet down quickly."

Everything was too quiet.

Everything was too fast.

His face was pressed up against fabric and there was with a hand on the back of his head keeping him still.

Something unzipped.  
And then- and then he was looking at Malfoy's cock.  
And then his face was getting closer to it.  
He didn't was to touch it and jerked his head back. The hand was stronger and the warm shaft was rubbing against his cheek. His nose wrinkled and he heard the sound of laughter.

"Go on-"

His cock was sliding across his face and getting harder.

He jerked his head back again but it was just brought back to its original position.

Then... then the tip was on his lips.

Then it when past them.  
And he... he tasted it...

Harry bit down, desperately trying to get the thing out of his mouth.

"You little shit!" He shrieked, shoving Harry so hard his head cracked against the tile. 

He blinked at the throbbing pain in his temple and neck. He tried to move but that just made it so much worse. He heard Lucius move across the room. He couldn't tell where, but the sound of heels quickly clicking was getting quieter. Harry's eyes and nose hurt even though he didn't fall on them. The only relief he was getting was the puffs of hot air shooting out of his nose and lips. His eyes squeezed shut and the coolness of the floor was almost soothing. Then the sound of feet hitting the ground filled the room again.

"This will teach you..."

Harry felt fingers scrape against his scalp as the yanked him on his feet.  
They left the room and the hallway. 

God his head hurt so bad.

Then a right turn.

Into a room.

The corners of his vision were sharpening and realized he was his hand was gripping Lucius' wrist.

He dug his nails into his flesh but Lucius walked on.

Harry stumbled as he was yanked forward by Lucius. He was shoved up a vast staircase, and his heart filled with fear as his feet just almost missed the steps. The blonde had not lessened his grip in his hair as he dragged him up the stairs at a punishing pace. When he could see, he stole glances of the great mesmerizing room. There was one big staircase that then split off into two sets of stairs and a hallway that ran straight ahead but a polished black oak wood door concealed it. Lucius had taken to the boy up the right one. The stairs were some sort of black stone Harry couldn't place and smooth waxed banisters clung to their sides. The room was beautiful even through his tear pricked eyes.

But Harry didn't have time to gawk, he needed to keep his arms ready to catch himself fall and reduce the abuse to his scalp.

When Lucius thankfully got to the top he let go and he threw the boy enjoying his yelp as his skin collided with the chilling floor. He quickly got to his side and grasped when a chunk of hair was dragging him forward. He took him down a long corridor that seemed to be just doors and doors and doors and doors. Until they reached a door at the far end of it.

Lucius turned the handle, and Harry found himself being roughly guided into a large room he guessed was to be Lucius Malfoy's study.  
Harry swallowed trying to calm the pain in this throat. It felt like someone had dragged knives down it. His panting was making fogging up the floor. Lucius heels clicked passed, Harry.

A massive wooden desk dominated the center of the room, and bookcases holding antique-looking leather-bound books and unfamiliar and malevolent looking objects filled the shelves. They ran along all the walls except for the wall behind the desk. It was a stain glass design of a peacock that lit the room in an imposing sort of way. Lucius sat in the chair behind the desk and pushed it out far enough that he could reach the contents.

"Come here."

No. Absolutely not.

Harry crawled backward eyes never leaving the older male.  
When his back slammed into the door he turned and clawed at its knob.

There was a "click" noise and Harry blew out a harsh breath.

He turned around, pressing up against it the wall. His hands were shaking and he glanced back at the doorknob.

"Now, none of that," he drawled dismissively waving his wand that lifted a crying Harry into the air. With another flick, rope snaked itself around Harry's arms and tightened making them cross in the back. His legs kicked wildly and his shoulders rocked trying to free himself. Harry barely had time to take in his surroundings anymore before he was shoved into the ground unable to save himself with his hands bound behind his back. It didn't seem to matter because to Lucius if the boy had enough because he had him lifted and had dropped him down again, a grunt escaped him as his legs and side smashed with the hard ground.

This time he was dropped right in front of where the older man was sitting.

"No no please!"

"Hush!"

Lucius raised his hand but Harry's mouth clamped shut. His body was shaking and pulling in breath was getting harder. Adrenalin and fear were ripping through his body and he felt his breath coming in pants.  
This was bad.  
Really really really bad.  
Harry's legs obeyed him enough to stand when-  
SNAP!  
Black spots blinded his vision as pinpricks blossomed from his cheek. His legs gave out and he was back on the floor.  
"I didn't tell you to get up."  
He blinked them away and looked up. He was sitting legs parted and fly unbuttoned. He was stroking himself lazily while observing him.

Casually, Lucius' mouth twisted into a sneer. He stared harry down with a glint of hunger in his eyes.  
Harry looked back, the pain that was still throbbing in his cheeks reverberated and trying to clear his head, as panic was filling the space common sense should be. He looked around desperately, hoping something, anything in the room he could use to get out of this mess.  
This was going to hurt. This was going to hurt so bad.  
Lucius was still eyeing him, now with a feral grin.

His wand moved and aimed right at his neck.

"Crucio!"

Harry's body convulsed, his shoulders rose and fell. He saw nothing, he thought nothing, but only knew pain. It was right in his spine stabbing, and jolting away from the flesh holding it there. His lung's burned and felt as if they would explode. He couldn't tell if he was screaming or not but it didn't matter. There were knives in his chest slowly pushing out of his body except they never left and never would. The muscles in his legs were separating from the bone they had to be, it was the only explanation for the pain.

Then it was done.  
It was over and the sweat soaking his skin was chilled by the stone floor.

"Did you like that?"

He whimpered as darkness was overcoming his vision. He knew he wasn't breathing but that was soothing to the knives that finally left his body.

"Now that you have tasted the beautiful charm that is the Cruciatus curse, maybe you will be better behaved."

The darkness was almost completely covering his vision and the older man was getting blurry and soon he wouldn't be able to see at al-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and/or love from you guys is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions please send them over I don't bite ; )


End file.
